The Christmas Rush
by Karrissarella
Summary: Jounouchi and Yugi are having difficulties finding gifts for one another for Christmas and it's already Christmas Eve! JounouchixYugi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, or any of the characters. That property rightfullybelongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Title:** The Christmas Rush

**Author:** Karrissarella

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Jounouchi and Yugi are having difficulties finding gifts for one another for Christmas and it's already Christmas Eve! JounouchixYugi

**Dedication:** Shannon/"Yugi". :D Merry Christmas!

* * *

Yugi stared at the presents that were lined up on his bed. There was a good number of presents for each of his friends – except one. Jounouchi. He didn't want to just get him any video game, or any new strategy deck, or any magazine. He wanted to make Jounouchi's present special – more special and more meaningful than all of his others friends.

He just didn't know what that was yet. He turned to his alarm clock which stated it was about six 'o clock in the evening. He had already been out all day shopping and his grandfather surely wouldn't let him go out again.

He moved the presents on his bed to the desk he usually sat at and moved to his closet to change out of his regular clothes and into pajamas. "I'll look tomorrow." He decided before he snuggled under the blankets in his bed.

–

Jounouchi pushed through the people at the mall with his hands stuffed in his pocket trying to keep warm from the winter blizzard outside. He sighed in frustration. Why did he wait until the last minute to pick up everyone's gifts for the holidays? Granted, he couldn't get every one of his friends a gift because he didn't have too much money so he only decided to buy gifts for Yugi, Honda, Anzu and his sister, Shizuka.

Shizuka and Honda were the easiest gifts to buy for. He picked up a dirty magazine in a store and decided that it would be Honda's present. They always had a tradition of giving each other gag gifts for Christmas. He found a pretty nice scrunchie for his sister, not really knowing what else to get her without having himself contemplate if boys would jump on her. He figured a scrunchie was a safe choice.

The cashier looked at the items, more specifically the porn magazine, and didn't seem too impressed before she glanced up at Jounouchi and rose an eyebrow. "ID please?" She asked and the blonde dug into his wallet and pulled out a fake ID. The cashier clearly didn't believe it but she sighed and shook her head as she just let it slide. Jounouchi figured it was because tomorrow was Christmas Eve and she just looked like she was dreading every minute of being here. He gave her a sheepish smile, and took the bag from the counter. "Have a nice Christmas!" He said before moving out of the store.

Jounouchi was getting frustrated trying to find Anzu and Yugi's next gifts. He looked in a lot of the stores but he couldn't find any gift that he wasn't entirely one-hundred percent sure that he wouldn't get yelled at for. Though, Yugi, Yugi was a completely different story. He didn't just want to end up giving him some trading cards again. No, this year was different. He wanted the holidays to be special for Yugi. It would be the first Christmas he had to spend without the Pharoh since the Pharaoh went back to his own time.

And, now, it was his chance to get noticed by Yugi. He had been hiding an underlying crush for Yugi ever since Battle City. The only one he really confided in was Honda – who of course, would make fun of him every time about it when he slept over. It had to be different, it had to be special, it had to mean something, it had to be-

"Attention all shoppers! The mall will be closing in ten minutes. Please finish up your shopping and proceed to a checkout. Happy Holidays!"

It had to be nowhere in this mall.

He looked down at the book that was based on everything in New York from traveling, to restraunts, to famous structures. He figured this was good enough for Anzu since she is always rambling about how she wants to go there. He moved to a checkout line, tired, grumpy and annoyed that he didn't find anything for his best friend and that he had been out all day looking for something and that a person in front of him just cut him off in line who happened to have a cart full of items.

"Happy holidays," he murmured under his breath after he got checked out and went out to the parking lot.

The Christmas party was tomorrow at Yugi's house. He had to find something for him before the party started.

–

**Christmas Eve Party**

–

Yugi had awoken with a grand idea for Jounouchi's gift. He had already wrapped the rest of his friends gifts up and placed them under the tree in the living room. He moved into the back storage room and grabbed a ladder to prep something on top of the ceiling. He finished the last knot when he heard his grandfather calling him.

"Coming!" He called as he stepped down the ladder and walked out of the storage room.

"Your friends are already arriving," Solomon chuckled as he pointed to the silhouettes of people behind the door. "I'll put some holiday music on," he replied before he moved up the staircase.

Yugi moved to the door and smiled softly seeing Anzu and Honda. "Hey! Come on in," he said as he felt the cold breeze blow in quickly. "You guys must be freezing!" He started to make conversation as he watched the two unbundled themselves from their many layers.

Anzu giggled softly, "were the first to arrive then?" Yugi nodded. "Yes, Ryou and Otogi should be here soon and Shizuka is arriving with Jou, and well, when is Jou ever on time?" He asked and the whole group laughed.

–

Jounouchi was up early for once in his life and asked for his sister to come over to his place before they made their way over to the party.

"Shiz, I dunno what I'm going to do. The party is in an hour and I have no idea what to get Yug." He said, sighing heavily. "Maybe I should just buy him more trading cards again, I dunno."

Shizuka just looked over at her older brother patiently, thinking before she smiled brightly. "I know! You could cook or bake him something! You're a great cook, niisan and no one ever gets to see it!"

Jounouchi blinked over at his little sister. It was true he was a great cook. He had to learn how to feed himself at nearly seven years old ever since his father became a drunkard and was nowhere to be seen for days – he had to do it all by himself. Even when his parents were still together – he had always loved being a helper in the kitchen.

Jounouchi grinned, smiling brightly. "Yeah! Maybe – I'll make him a bento." He said, as he moved into the empty kitchen and started planning a meal for him.

–

Yugi heard the doorbell ring an hour later, smiling weakly. "That's probably Jou and Shizuka." He told everyone else that had already arrived and were just casually chatting until the entire party had gotten there. He got up from his spot on the floor and moved downstairs.

"Hey, get lost?" He teased his best friend and Jounouchi smirked before he moved over and ruffled Yugi's hair with his free hand. His other carrying a plastic bag full of presents. "We just like to arrive fashionably late, isn't that right, sis?"

Shizuka giggled softly before moving inside and removing her coat and shoes. "Are we the last to arrive?" She asked, a little embarrassed that they were waiting on them. Yugi nodded, and smiled softly, "don't worry about it. We all knew Jou was going to be late anyway," he chuckled.

The three made their way back up the stairs to be greeted by everyone.

"So, when do we open presents?" Jounouchi asked before getting hit upside the head by Anzu.

–

"Okay! Present time!" Yugi called, smiling softly as he reached under the tree and passed out the presents. "So...who goes first?" He turned to his best friend, smiling. "Jou? How about you? You're always the most anxious."

Jounouchi grinned and nodded. "Sure, Yug." He said and looked down at his handful of presents. He ripped through them pretty quickly, being Jounouchi and all. He got a handmade friendship bracelet from Anzu, which is thoughtful and nice, but not something he'd wear on a daily basis. He put it on his wrist for the night however and the brunette seemed pleased. He laughed as he got just a twelve pack of Mountain Dew from Honda and thanked Otogi and Ryou for the new trading cards. He blinked, not seeing a present from Yugi and felt a little heartbroken until Yugi cut into his train of thought.

"I have your present in the back room." The shorter man told him and the blonde exchanged gazes with him. "Oh? Is it too big to be up here?" He joked as he stood up. He grabbed his own present to Yugi from under the tree before he followed the man down the narrow staircase. He bit his lip nervously as he heard Yugi push the door open.

Yugi smiled innocently and pointed to where a deserted ladder was. "Stand over there." He told him. "And, close your eyes." Jounouchi chuckled, amused by his friends childish antics before he did as he was told.

Yugi moved over to the ladder and climbed up on top of it and leaned forward to place his lips on top of Jounouchi's. Jounouchi's eyebrows rose when he felt a pair of soft lips on top of his own. He thought he was just daydreaming and began to open his mouth to ask when Yugi was giving him his present but when he opened his mouth, he just felt another wet object enter his mouth.

Realization hit him hard when he realized his best friend was kissing him and giving him tongue. He opened his eyes to make sure it was really happening right now and there his best friend was on top of the ladder, leaning over and kissing him. He awkwardly kissed back, not really getting to know Yugi's mouth enough before the duelist pulled away.

Yugi's cheeks had flushed red and sheepishly pointed above him. Jounouchi looked up and saw mistletoe dangling above them. He chuckled softly, "so, that's my present, eh?" He asked and Yugi nodded. "I...couldn't think of anything else to get you so I decided to give you something I knew you didn't have and wanted..."

Jounouchi's eyes widen at his response, tilting his head. "But how did you know I-" he paused in mid-sentence, frowning. "I'll kill Honda." Yugi laughed heartily as he climbed down the ladder. "Anzu nearly beat it out of him when I was talking to them about what to get you..." he said, scratching the back of his head.

Jounouchi sighed heavily, and hung his shoulders. "Well...I wanted to get you something different too.." he said as he pulled out a small box and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi opened the box, finding a meal inside and an attempt at what looked like a Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl onigri along with a lot of his other favorite dishes.

"I know I'm not the best artist – but I am really good at cooking-" Jounouchi began to ramble on, embarrassed by the art of the onigiri.

"I love it, Jou. Thank you." Yugi smiled softly. He put the lid back on and held it in his hand.

"Sooo..." Jounouchi broke the silence. "If we keep standing under this mistletoe here, do we get to keep kissing?" He grinned as he leaned down and pulled Yugi's face close to his and placed his lips on top of Yugi's again.

The door seemed to creak open and five different heads seemed to line up at the doorway. "Geez, about time," Honda whispered. Anzu and Otogi hushed him, "You're ruining the moment," Anzu scolded and Otogi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you wouldn't know romance if it hit you in the face." He muttered which caused Honda to hit him upside the head.

Jounouchi and Yugi both pulled away and turned their heads to the doorway full of their friends. They looked back at each other and started laughing.

The group of friends noticed and invited themselves into the back room. Honda moved over to Jounouchi and wrapped an arm around him. "Finally," he smirked, putting him into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

"Ack! Honda! Get off me, you asshole!" Jounouchi replied, chuckling as he tried to free from his friend's grasp. "I can't believe you told him! You're as bad as a girl!"

"Oh quit whining, I basically got you guys together!" Honda argued which got the two in another pointless argument together.

Otogi casually wrapped an arm around the redheaded girl, and looked down at her. "Shizuka, it looks like the mistletoe is free now, would you like to accompany me under it?" He asked smoothly.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Jounouchi's head turned at the comment.

"You and Yugi can't hog it forever, Jounouchi!" Otogi replied.

–

The party was coming to a close as one by one the friends started leaving saying that they had to be home before a certain time. Yugi had opened the storage closet to grab the broom and dustpan to start cleaning up the mess.

Jounouchi scratched his head as his mother had come to pick his little sister up, he had volunteered himself to stay later. "Do...you need any help cleaning up?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Yugi told the blonde before glancing back into the open warehouse. "You know...before I clean up and start taking things down...you want to go under the mistletoe for one last time?"

Jounouchi's face spread in a huge grin and nodded in response. "It's like you know me," he joked while Yugi giggled and grabbed Jounouchi's hand and led him back into the empty warehouse and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Alright. First gift! Ficlet down! SO MANY MORE TO GO! I know you said you wanted friendship, Shannon but I figure you wouldn't mind this too much either? Anyways, hope you like it! I ended up really liking it. Merry Christmas! ^-^


End file.
